familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila
Shelia is the co-boss of Pawtucket Brewery, working alongside her husband, Bert. She started her career, having replaced Angela after her death. She first appeared in "Pawtucket Pete". She is voiced by Niecy Nash. Biography Sheila and Bert both first appeared in "Pawtucket Pete", where they introduced themselves to their employees as the new bosses of Pawtucket Brewery, in light of the recent death of the company's former boss, Angela. Sheila and Bert made Peter's first few days of working for the brewery absolutely miserable, as they kept assigning him a bunch of new jobs that were either stupid, embarrassing, difficult, painful, humiliating, impossible, or downright insane. After dealing with all this shit, Peter finally learned how bad of a person he was, back when he still worked for Angela, because now he got a taste of being on the other end of all the random forms of torture he had put here through, over the years. Sheila and Bert finally cut Peter some slack, when they made him the new mascot of The Pawtucket Brewery and named him "Pawtucket Pete". As Pawtucket Pete, Peter wasn't getting much fame, despite all the promoting the company did for him. Eventually, they made Brian the sidekick of Peter and named him "Hops". Hops became wildly successful and brought fame and glory to Pawtucket Brewery. Out of envy, Peter shot down Hops' parade float and caused chaos, getting Brian fired from his job. In "The Invention of Guying", Sheila and Bert continued to humiliate Peter, by making him do stupid and embarrassing jobs. In "Pal Stewie", Peter demanded a promotion from Sheila and Bert and got it. In "Trans-Fat", Sheila and Bert gave Peter a ton of extra respect at the workplace for being transgender. While Peter was knocked unconscious from a ceiling fan, Bert and Sheila payed for Peter's transgender surgery, and officially turned him into a girl. In "Family Guy Lite", Sheila and Bert got mad at Peter for pulling the fire alarm and soiling a bunch of beer supplies, all because he couldn't climb some stairs. In "Two Heads Are Worse Than One", Sheila and Bert got into an argument over how to run the company. In "Christmas is Coming", Sheila and Bert give Peter a lifetime membership to Drunken Donuts instead of an actual bonus check, thinking that Peter is extremely greedy and doesn't deserve any extra money. However, when Peter later explains to them that he wants the money for his family and not for himself, they change their minds and give him the bonus check and just for fun, let him keep the Drunken Donuts membership, so that they can all go there and celebrate Christmas together. In "No Giggity, No Doubt", Sheila, along with a slew of other characters, appeared outside of Peter's house, as candidates for going on the camping trip with Courtney, Quagmire, and Meg. Appearance Sheila is an African-American adult female, with four curly strands of dreadlocks on both sides of her head. She wears a banana colored sweater, Russian violet jacket, regular violet maxi skirt, eggplant high heels, and a tacky golden necklace. For makeup, she wears lavender eyeliner and vivid red lipstick. She is loosely modeled after Niecy Nash. Personality Sheila is a happy-go-lucky woman with a bright heart, diverged only by her dull mind. Episode Appearances *Pawtucket Pete *The Invention of Guying *Pal Stewie *Trans-Fat *Family Guy Lite *Two Heads Are Worse Than One *Disney's the Reboot *Christmas is Coming *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Yacht Rocky Trivia *Sheila is designed to somewhat resemble her voice actor, Niecy Nash. *Peter has a lot of sexual tension, built up for her. *Sheila's parents are unhappy with the fact that she married Bert, a white man. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pawtucket Brewery Category:Bosses Category:Business Owners Category:Female Category:Married Category:Adults Category:African-Americans Category:Ravens Category:Generation X Category:Residents of Quahog Category:White Collar Workers Category:Stupid Characters Category:Weed Smokers